Margaritas
by lizardsraccoon
Summary: L is drunk and his true feelings and intentions come out...


Light walked into Task Force Headquarters finding he couldn't sleep and deciding he might as well help L with the investigation. He walked in the doors and he spotted a head of messy hair squatting on a chair a laptop opened in front of him. He walked up to the other chair and sat down.

"Hey L." he said quietly opening his laptop.

"Hi." Came the slurred reply. Light turned to him.

"L?"

L turned around from his chair his eyes half opened.

"Lightah Yagamiiiieeee." He then broke off into a high pitch giggle.

"L are you-" Light narrowed his eyes and leaned forward to smell the detective. The stink of alcohol hit his nostrils making him pull away in distaste. "...drunk?" he finished. Knowing very well the answer.

"Kira…I will hunt you down and find out where you are hiding and I will eliminate you-I am Justice!" L yelled then smacked the table with his drink. It sloshed out and L with a whimper proceeded to lick the desk.

"L?" Light called, in shock that the world's greatest detective was licking a desk in vain.

L turned and stared at Light, smiling his rare creepy smile. "Yes?"

"L why are you drunk at 2 in the morning?"

"Why are you so ugly?" L teased.

Light frowned and L began to laugh.

"What are you drinking?"

He grabbed the drink much to L's growls and took a sip. "Margarita? Seriously? Although due to your addiction to sweets I guess it would make sense."

"Light-kun the probability of you being a homo is now 98%." L pretended to frown but failed when his cute-justice-will-prevail-smile came out.

Light found himself blushing. "I'm not Kira!"

"Kira?" L cocked his head, delusional for a second.

"I meant I'm not gay. I'm not gay!"

"Denial!" L yelled. "Light's in denial! Light's in denial!" L began to sing then swung around his chair. He let out a hyena laugh as he clumsily fell and landed on the floor.

Realizing what had happened the detective began to cry like a child.

"L…?" Light went to see if the skinny man was alright. L had pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face in between them.

"Uh L?"

"Lighhhthttt!" L cried throwing up his arms for the man to carry him.

"L this is crazy-I'm going to get Watari- you shouldn't be drinking not when Kira is on the loose."

L made puppy eyes and whimpered. Light sighed and bent to pick him up surprised by his lack of weight he carried Ryuzaki to the nearest couch. He tried to go back to his laptop to investigate hoping L would sober up and join him later but was surprised as the older man grabbed his hand.

"Light, please don't leabu." He slurred, his lower lip pouting. Light glanced at the desk then at needy L. His inner mom won over and he sat down beside L. Wriggling uncomfortable, as L sat on his lap shooting Light a smile.

"Lightah I know what you are." L narrowed his eyes. Light laughed nervously.

"What?"

"You can fool everyone else but I'll never stop trying to prove it you're-"

"I'm not Kira for the last time!"

"-a vampire." L finished, ignoring Light's protest.

"Okay…?"

"Your skin is ice cold and pale-"

"It's 50 degrees in this place! And I have a _tan_."

"You're fast and strong."

Light shook his head.

"Unnaturally beautiful."

Light blushed. "What?"

L smiled shyly. "You can pretend to be human but you aren't no man could turn me on so-"

Light jumped up and coughed his face red. "Look L- I mean you're drunk…I um…"

L stared at him his eyes wide and the pupils dilated so Light could only see the slightest slit of silver.

"L…" Light found his blood rushing downwards unable to take it he lunged forward nearly squealing in delight as L opened his mouth to accept Light's tongue.

Light pulled back only to slip out of his shirt before coaxing L out of his. He traced a finger over the smooth planes of L's chest and torso before nibbling on L's ear.

"Light-kun is very hot." L murmured reaching spidery fingers down Light's waist into his pants. His hand lightly brushing Light's cock.

"Hah… _L_ …don't-" Light thrust forward as L went around to Light's cheeks giving them a rough squeeze. "Pervert!" He hissed biting L's neck in retaliation. L however gave a slight flinch but said nothing remaining as always monotone. Light a little annoyed at the thought of not making L make a face that showed some kind of emotion persisted in removing L's pants.

"Light-kun is a bit hasty." L chuckled. He lifted himself off the couch as his baggy jeans slid off. Light wondered what exactly even kept the detective's pants up.

 _He didn't wear a belt so…_ Light shook his head. it wasn't the time to think about this not when the object of his affections that he had been denying for so long was now coming on to him.

"L—you know I'm the one t-topping…" Light's voice died as he got a look at L's… _whoa!_

"Light are you okay? You seem a bit mesmerized." L said concern in his eyes.

 _Bastard! He knows damn well why I'm…oh God…_ Light's breath seemed hard to catch the thought of _that_ inside him…he _had to_ know what it was like.

"Look just because that _thing_ is bigger does not entitle you to top…after this _one_ time." Light warned. L simply nodded a hint of amusement in his eyes.

Light then unbuckled his pants stretching taut muscles as he crawled over onto L. He kissed him roughly his tongue teasing with L's as his hands roamed over his body making his hands afterward feel almost numb. L's erection grew as his skin started to turn a light pink. Looking more human than ever he managed a small moan as Light's hand went down.

"That's more like it." Light whispered in the older man's ear. L moaned again as Light stroked him gently his tongue swirling around his ear and hot breath fanning in it as well.

"L…are you going to prepare me or what?" Light smirked pulling away to open his legs for a full view. L seemed to swallow before reaching long fingers to touch Light's butt. Light found L's clueless look amusing as well as arousing.

Just because he was topping didn't mean Light couldn't rip his dick right off. Light moaned at the thought.

He grabbed L's fingers sticking them in his mouth making sure his tongue lathered all three digits his gaze intent on L's flushed face as the man uttered a groan his eyes fixed on Light's mouth.

Light let go with an obscene pop and grabbed L's fingers leading them to his hole.

"Now L all you have to do is stretch me out nice and good." Light maneuvered the long index finger sighing as L began to reach deeper inside of him.

"T-that's it." He cooed as a second finger slid in. L with the same pink monotone face quietly stretched him out even daring to go deeper until—

"L!" Light gasped breathless. L curious by the reaction repeated the same movement causing Light to omit another gasp and arch forward a look of sheer pleasure on his face.

"P-please…now…" Light never one to plead couldn't help feeling desperate especially when L was deciding to take his sweet time.

"Very well Light-kun." L positioned himself just outside of Light's entrance before Light could conjure up a reason this should not be happening L was already in.

L never one for emotion practically king of poker faces made a face so arousing Light merely lost it.

"L-Light…" L rasped his face flushed pink and his eyes at half-mast.

Dark orbs that were usually wide with a ring of grey around them shrunk so all Light could look at was a stormy color of grey. He moaned himself as he could feel all of L inside him grinding slowly making him ache with need.

L, dazed, gripped Light's hips as he thrust trying to find that spot he had found with his fingers.

"L!" Light practically yelled.

L gave a sigh. He found it. He hit that spot again and again Light's mind was going crazy he was lost in the pleasure. He then felt a pool of hot want fill in his stomach.

"I'm close…" Light warned. L took it as a sign to go faster.

"Wai—I didn't say-" Light grunted as L pounded faster. _Oh God I'm…_

Suddenly the corners of his eyes were going white and he couldn't breathe right. Light reached out and grabbed onto L as he came hard.

L came as well with a small mewl. He dislodged and lay on top of Light panting.

"That was…" Light trailed off not able to put it into words. He then sat up slowly looking around to find something to clean themselves. L beat him to it and pulled out a roll of toilet paper.

They cleaned up then hurriedly put on their clothes as they slid back into their seats in front of the monitors.

"L…we can't tell anyone." Light warned.

L logged onto his laptop, clearly sober now, and nodded not saying another word for the rest of the night.

LATER THAT DAY

Light tired from staying up all night hunting for Kira curled up into his bed. He sighed as his muscles relaxed and his mind wandered. Particularly onto one detective.

 _What are we now? Will we do this again? What if he tells?_

A million questions seemed to zoom by and one stood out from the others.

 _Does he love me too?_

Light hoped so.


End file.
